Feared Without a Kiss
by Avril Lambert
Summary: Sinbad and his crew are hired to take Prince Eric-the descendent of Captain Flint-to Treasure Island. But a powerful enemy is also after the prince and his treasure. Meanwhile, Jim is owned by Sinbad and is forbidden to be with anyone else. But, when Jim falls for the prince's guard, John Smith, lines are crossed. Rated M for language, violence, and explicit sex scenes.


When Sinbad spoke, everyone listened. He had a clever mind and sharp tongue; the kind of tongue that got him in trouble, but could also get him out of it. It was because of this that Sinbad was the most notorious pirate captain of the seven seas.

It also helped that Sinbad was charming and ruggedly handsome. He had a face that caused even the straightest of men to take a double glance and a body so chiseled, it must have been carved by Eros himself. Both women and men lost all power when around him.

Jim Hawkins was no exception.

In some ways, Jim was the weakest of all of them. At only twenty-one-years-old, Jim was a good seven years younger than Sinbad and he looked up to the captain; except that Sinbad only saw him as a lowly cabin boy.

"…I got us hired as an upstanding crew," Sinbad was saying. He stood on the upper deck beside the helm as he addressed the crew who were standing on the lower deck, looking up at him. "We will arrive in the kingdom in just a few days. We will not stay long. We will pick up the prince and his guard and take them on their voyage to none other than Treasure Island." Sinbad began pacing. "It is said that Prince Eric is the decedent of Captain Flint and all that treasure belongs to him. We will earn the prince's trust, then once we arrive on the island, we will kill him and his guard and the treasure will be ours."

A roar of cheers erupted among the men. Sinbad smiled mischievously at his crew before disappearing into his cabin.

The crew dispersed, leaving Jim to scrub the deck. Two men, Flynn Rider and Aladdin, stayed behind to keep watch.

It was a dark night; the kind of dark that made the superstitious pirates clutch talismans of faith and murmur prayers to gods who stopped listening long ago. The dark didn't bother Jim, though. In fact, he preferred it. Jim did not scare easily; he knew demons lurked inside people, not in the shadows. The only thing hiding in shadows are other men and men can be killed.

A loud laugh from Flynn caused Jim to look up. Aladdin's expression was flat as he looked at his best friend. "I'm serious," Aladdin said.

Flynn took a long drag from his cigarette, the smile not leaving his lips. Finally he blew out the smoke and leaned forward against the edge of the ship's bow. "Serious or not, in all my years I've never heard of black sand magic."

"It's real," Aladdin stated. "Only two men have mastered it, though. A sorcerer named Mozenrath and, of course, Pitch Black."

Jim couldn't help letting out a snort.

Aladdin and Flynn looked over at him. "What the hell is your problem, kid?" Flynn demanded. 'Kid' was the name the crew called Jim by. Though most of the crew was around the same age as Jim, Jim looked like he was barely over the age of eighteen and was treated like a kid by the other men.

Jim arched his eyebrow in amusement. "Pitch Black?" he repeated. "Aren't you guys too old to believe in the boogeyman?"

"He's not the 'boogeyman'," Aladdin stated, making air quotes. "That name was made up by children to make him seem less frightening. Pitch Black is the Nightmare King. He travels through shadows, gets in your head and causes nightmares. Your fear makes him stronger."

Jim went back to scrubbing the deck floor. "I'm not afraid of him or anything else."

"You're afraid of the captain," Flynn accused.

Jim didn't say anything. He desired the captain, but he had to wonder if desire and fear were one and the same. He had heard once that fear and desire are just two sides of the same coin.

"Hawkins!" Sinbad's voice bellowed from the upper deck. Jim looked up at him and his heart thumped a little harder. "My cabin. Now!"

Jim cast a sideways glance at Flynn and Aladdin as he got to his feet. They avoided their eyes.

"Hurry up, cabin boy!" Sinbad walked back into his cabin, slamming the door.

Jim took a deep breath and started up the stairs. When he pushed open the heavy wooden door, he saw a faint candle light flickering from the far corner. It cast moving shadows throughout the room and gave the illusion of warmth; but Jim knew there would be no real warmth found with the captain.

As soon as Jim closed the door, Sinbad seized him roughly and forced his mouth against Jim's. Jim gripped Sinbad's head like a vice; holding it in place while his tongue stroked Sinbad's tongue as if it were an extension of his hard-on.

Sinbad groaned and let his hands take over. He tore at Jim's shirt, shredding it. The sight of the cabin boy's lean body fueled his want. He removed his own clothes before shoving Jim onto his desk. In one tug, Sinbad pulled off Jim's pants. He lowered himself on top of him so their exposed organs caressed each other with every movement.

Jim groaned. "Fuck." He dug his nails into Sinbad's back, urging him on.

Sinbad took his lover's cue and grinded against him. Slowly at first, teasing the cabin boy. Jim panted and writhed beneath the rugged pirate. The friction on his cock sent a thrill of pain and pleasure through Sinbad's body. The torrid feel of Jim's flesh was too much for him.

"Hawkins," Sinbad choked out, pulling Jim into a sitting position. "I need your mouth."

Jim obeyed. He ran his tongue up the length of his captain's shaft then took it all in his mouth. Sinbad tangled his fingers into the young man's hair and forced himself deeper until the tip hit the back of Jim's throat. Jim let out a small groan. He tightened his mouth around Sinbad's erection, evoking sounds from Sinbad that made his own cock harder.

In one fluid motion, the captain pushed Jim onto his back and entered him with aggressive force. Jim grabbed the edge of the desk and cried out in pleasure. Sinbad's hand moved over Jim's torso, pausing to briefly to pinch his hard nipple before snaking around Jim's neck.

Jim's cock pulsated and ached, yearning to be touched. He arched his body so his cock was pinned between Sinbad's rock hard body and his own taught stomach. Sinbad thrusted harder into his lover. The heat caused by their bodies produced a thin layer of sweat that acted as lubricant over Jim's erection. Sinbad held Jim's hips in place as he pounded him. The cabin boy grew harder as the captain's body rubbed against him with every thrust.

Sinbad claimed Jim's mouth with his own. Jim bit his lower lip. Jim let his tongue explore every inch of Sinbad's; moist, gentle caresses that drove Sinbad crazy. He removed his hand from Jim's neck and wrapped it firmly around his cock. Jim threw his head back and cried out the captain's name. Strong, hard strokes from his lover's hand over his longing cock threw Jim over the edge. Hot cum poured out of him and over Sinbad's hand.

Sinbad carefully removed himself from Jim and licked him clean. He looked down at the boy. "I want to cum in your mouth."

Jim eagerly took Sinbad in his mouth, desperately wanting to give him the same pleasure he had just received.

"Oh fuck," Sinbad gasped. "Harder."

Jim did as he was commanded. He then slid his hand up Sinbad's thigh and gently cupped his balls. Sinbad moaned. His hips bucked against Jim's face as he released into his mouth. Jim let out a small moan as the cum shot down his throat.

"Hawkins," Sinbad choked out.

After taking a moment to recompose himself, Sinbad pulled his pants back on. He then reached out and ran his thumb over Jim's lips. "You are mine, Hawkins. But, I pity all other men, for they will never know the pleasure your mouth gives."


End file.
